The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and method of manufacture thereof, and to a circuit board and an electronic instrument.
In recent years, with the increasing compactness of electronic instruments, semiconductor device packages adapted to high density mounting are in demand. In response to this, surface mounting packages such as a ball grid array (BGA) and a chip scale/size package (CSP) have been developed. In a surface mounting package, a substrate may be used which has formed thereon an interconnect pattern for connection to a semiconductor chip.
In a surface mounting package, there is a requirement to prevent the formation of a gap between the semiconductor chip and substrate, and subsequent ingress of moisture.
The present invention solves these problems, and has as its objective the provision of a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and a semiconductor device manufactured by said method, of a circuit board and of an electronic instrument, having excellent reliability and productivity.